love and other such cumbustible substances
by black pen anne
Summary: Kagome's house is burned down,so,her friend Japan let's her stay at his house
1. the fire inside

I don't own anything Hetalia - Axis Powers Black Pen Anne 

As the black-haired girl jumped out of the fire, she could tell something was wrong. The wrongness was in the air, theoretically and literally. The smoke billowed from her home in waves, the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances flooding the mid-winter winds. She knew what was there, and the three people that were missing. She turned westward, and her suspicions were confirmed. Her house, and her family, was burned to cinders. Her hands and the left side of her face were burning, and she couldn't see out of her right eye. She felt bile rise, so sick to her stomach she threw up. The police found her, the only living Higurashi, dry heaving for what felt like forever. They dragged her away from the ashes of her ancestral home with a sad grimness, not unlike 'The Great Equalizer'. They brought her to the hospital, where the police questioned her. She promptly told them to fuck off, and leave her alone. She was now totally blinded in her right eye. She had known her world was shattered the moment she saw what was left of her home. She had felt the need to cry, but she pushed it down into herself like she did when Inuyasha left her for Kikyo. That event was when her other world shattered, when she knew it was time to go home. The wonderland was long past. Kagome suppressed all of her emotions.

She identified the bodies with the bored calm one might identify a color. "The small one is Souta, the thin one with the melted ring on is my mother, the fat one is my grandfather". The medical examiners were quite uncomfortable with the way she told them. Her voice seemed hollow, in an indifferent way. Her cobalt blue eyes were cold, analyzing even. Her sharp eyes seemed to stick at them, daring them to question her more. Instead, they gave her her family's worldly possessions, the unhurt ones. She sat down in the hospital's lobby, thinking about god knows what. Where she was going to sleep tonight, for one. This emotionless shell of Kagome Higurashi didn't fancy the thought of sleeping in a box. She didn't want to sleep in a motel, either. She didn't want to sleep on a fire escape. Kagome supposed that she could sleep at Eri or Yuka's house, but chances were, she would be fawned over. After all, her family was dead.

She walked out of the Hospital with a sigh, whipping out a cigarette. Yes, she smoked. There was a lot she kept hidden from others. She was not the same girl she was before. She would put up a fight, and be a worthy opponent. A man walked up to her, breaking her from her reverie, eyes compassionate. The fifteen year-old miko growled at him, yet felt she knew him from somewhere. "The Hell is your problem" she grumbled in his general direction. "Nothing, but the fact that you don't remember me", the man said, pouting playfully.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, eyes wide, "Kiku chan?"


	2. Taiwan gets an arse whooping

**Anne**: It's been awhile, as the computer crashed and all.

**Sesshoumaru**: excuses, excuses.

Black Pen Anne I don't own anything Love, combustible substances, ect.

"…We need to get you some new clothes…"Japan said calmly.

"Okay, _sure_." Kagome said calmly, quickly gaining the coldness and virtual heartlessness of before.

"…and you'll be staying with me until you get to legal age. I'm now your legal guardian."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself at night." she replied in a monotone voice.

Kagome was dragged by the peeved nation to a store. The whole place screamed casual lolita. She watched Nihon grab several outfits in an attempt to get her a wardrobe before the shop closed. He bought her things in a rush, looking like a whirlwind. "You know", Kagome drawled with a smirk, "I could have paid for those". Honda san paused. "Those clothes costed three hundred U.S. dollars" he said with mild surprise. "I have three point two million U.S. dollars in the bank", she quipped, eyes closed. "Damn" Kiku breathed, "Wait, if you're that rich, then you could live by yourself." "I'm too lazy to get my own place. I'm too old for that shit" she said calmly. Forgetting that train of thought, Kiku cheerfully replied, "Let's get you to your new home, Kagome chan!"

The house that Kiku lived in was very large, but not rambling. It looked solid, and well taken care of. Her eye felt phantom twitches as soon as she walked in. "Kiku kun, there is someone already in the house", Kagome coldly announced. Suddenly, two hands were placed on her….um….chest area. "Kagome chan belongs to Taiwan." He screamed happily.

Just then, a loud slap resounded through Kiku's house.

"Im yong soo, don't you dare touch Kagome." Kiku seethed. Kagome just kicked his prone form repeatedly in the stomach. Nihon sighed, "Kagome, you can stop kicking him now."

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

And they slept peacefully


End file.
